Julieta para Romeo
by Infinite'Siren
Summary: —"Los labios del peregrino son para orar." Inglaterra pronuncia las palabras con cierto desdén, pero con el deseo de su boca ardiendo en el interior, picando la carne de sus labios. —"¡Oh, es una santa! Cambien pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Ore el labio y otórgueme lo que le pido."


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no pertenece, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **N/A:** Dedicado para Sara con todo mi cocoro.

 **Warning:** Fem!England.

* * *

América ama diciembre. Ama la navidad porque significaban tiempos de paz y familiaridad. Porque significaba que llegaba un nuevo año en el que él, Alfred Jones, tenía una nueva oportunidad de ser una mejor persona y de velar mejor por su gente. Y porque en cada lugar que él visitaba podía respirar el aire navideño. Porque, aunque lo negara, le gustaba recibir las llamadas de parte de su ex tutora deseándole una feliz navidad que venían acompañadas de las estúpidas preguntas sobre las juntas internacionales.

Pero América está cansado de eso. Está cansado de lo profesional que se comporta Inglaterra aun durante las fiestas, incluso cuando se supone que ella debe estar celebrando. Pero aún más, está harto de que sean sus superiores quienes están detrás de aquellas preguntas que hace y citas que ella, con resignación, debe concretar, imposibilitándole pasar un día dedicado únicamente a sí misma o las personas con las que ella celebra. Y entonces recuerda que sólo una ocasión ella llamó con el único propósito de desearle felices fiestas. Sin ningún mensaje detrás que no fuera _"Cumple tus propósitos este año, Alfred. Y, tal vez, ahora sí puedes volver a tu peso ideal"_.

No obstante, este año es diferente y Alfred lo siente. Porque el año pasado no se había sentido de esa forma. No. El año pasado, Inglaterra seguía siendo la mujer que lo vio crecer y la mujer a la que abandonó. Ahora, un año después, Inglaterra se había convertido en la mujer que le robó el corazón a Alfred Jones.

Esta mañana, Alfred se dedica únicamente a mirar por la ventana del edificio las pequeñas bolitas de nieve caen desde lo alto del cielo. Frente a él, Inglaterra habla con esa presencia suya que otrora fue imponente. El traje de sastre en color gris se amolda perfectamente a su pequeño cuerpo y su altura se ve aumentada casi siete centímetros gracias a los tacones que lleva, moldeando sus preciosas piernas. Su cabello, rubio como los rayos del sol que está oculto detrás de una nube, está acomodado en una coleta alta y que parecía haber sido hecha con poco interés por los mechones que resbalan constantemente por los lados.

En repetidas ocasiones se encuentran sus miradas. El azul del cielo y el océano en los suyos y el verde de los campos en los de ella que buscan constantemente hacerle prestar atención a lo que ella decía, siendo esta una tarea terriblemente difícil para él. Pero no puede prestarle toda la atención que se merece. Su cabeza está llena de pensamientos demasiados confundidos como para pretender que el tema que se expone es de su interés momentáneo.

Una vez más, desvía la mirada cuando ella lo busca, negándose a sí mismo la posibilidad de admirar el brillo en sus ojos.

—América, ¿podrías explicarnos tu parte?—pregunta la inglesa con voz suave pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él escuche.

Alfred vuelve la mirada hacia donde la voz proviene. Inglaterra está con una mano sobre la cadera, mientras en la otra sostenía un puntero y sus ojos, escondidos detrás de un marco color arándano, lo miran con dureza. Él se queda un minuto observándola. Su piel tan fina y tersa como si por ella no hubiesen pasado más de quinientos años y sus manos que no parecen haber sostenido jamás una espada, una bayoneta o una granada. Inglaterra no parece la clase de persona que había vivido la guerra. Alfred la compara con Julieta.

—¿América? —de nuevo su voz. Esta vez, Alfred presta atención.

—Eh, sí, estoy completamente de acuerdo. Considero que tu posición es correcta.

Inglaterra alza una ceja desconcertada.

—Entonces… ¿vas a dar tu informe o no?

Alfred se queda helado. Todos los ojos están puestos en él mientras la inglesa cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, con un atisbo de decepción en la mirada. Inglaterra vuelve a su asiento frente a él mientras Alfred se pone de pie y camina en dirección a donde ella había estado anteriormente, tomando de la fina mano de la británica el puntero, sintiendo al mismo tiempo una corriente eléctrica recorrerle desde la mano hasta cada conexión nerviosa de su cuerpo.

Ella se sienta y las estrellas de sus ojos se posan sobre él. América hace un esfuerzo por no tartamudear y decir lo que está pensando sobre ella. Ella parece tener un sexto sentido, porque Inglaterra sólo dedica un parpadeo tan lento que logra calmar los nervios del americano, tal como lo hacía cuando era un niño.

Finalmente, luego de casi tres horas en una junta de la que únicamente comprendió lo de su país, Alfred entra a la sala, después de media hora arreglando los asuntos finales con el mandatario de su país. Se apresura para dirigirse a Inglaterra, quien conversa sobre la próxima reunión con Japón.

—Será un honor poder acompañarte al Monte Fuji en nuestra siguiente reunión, Japón— la voz de Inglaterra suena con bastante amabilidad, al mismo tiempo que una fina sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Sus ojos se posan en los de Alfred—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

—Sí, he terminado todo —Alfred sonríe— ¿Quieres que traiga tu abrigo?

—No, no, lo tengo justo aquí. Gracias.

—Iré a pedir el auto —Alfred observa cómo la inglesa se despide con una reverencia del asiático y se dirige a él, con sus pasos pequeños y firmes. América pierde la noción de sus alrededores al contonear de sus caderas.

—¿Por qué no caminamos? No hace un mal tiempo.

Y Alfred no puede negarse a la pequeña súplica que sus ojos convierten en una delicada sonrisa.

* * *

Alfred camina a su lado consciente del brazo de Charlotte bajo el suyo después de que, durante la tarde hubiesen estado juntos comparando informes y hablando de asuntos relacionados a sus respectivas patrias, como sucede cada año. Ahora, faltando dos horas para que el sol inicie a ponerse, ella ha insistido en caminar al supermercado para comprar los ingredientes faltantes a la cena como pan, pasta, vino y postre. En su brazo derecho carga la bolsa de papel con lo antes comprado.

—¿Qué hay de Peter? ¿Él no quiso venir contigo? —Alfred pregunta girando su rostro hacia ella. Ella le devuelve la mirada encogiendo los hombros.

—Le pedí que pasara noche buena y navidad con Berwald porque yo tenía reunión.

—Es una pena. Había comprado un regalo para él —dice el americano— Quizá tú puedas llevárselo.

—O tal vez él venga el lunes. Llamó esta tarde diciendo que estaría aquí para pasado mañana.

Alfred siente un ligero estremecimiento de parte de la bretona y con cuidado toma su mano, poniéndola en uno de los agujeros de su cálida chaqueta, a la que ella agrega la otra sin ningún gesto en su rostro. Doblan la esquina y el americano prepara las llaves de su hogar, para una vez frente a la puerta, dejar que ella entre primero.

Con paso rápido se dirige a la cocina, donde lo último de la cena le espera y después poder arreglarse como ella considera correcto. Durante esa noche sólo estarán presentes el antiguo presidente y su familia, a la que Charlotte ha tomado cariño y razón por la que se esmera con todo su ser para que la comida no se le vuelva a quemar como el año pasado.

* * *

Charlotte lleva un vestido entallado color arándano de encaje y fondo hueso que llega hasta la rodilla. Su cabello largo mantiene las ondas que ella misma se hizo y sus ojos claros únicamente están adornados con un poco de mascara, al igual que sus labios de un bonito color cereza. Alfred va con un traje elegante, pero no demasiado porque ella misma le advirtió que no pretendiera verse demasiado distinguido, algo que no hacía ni en las propias reuniones la mayoría de las veces.

La charla es amena hasta que la familia Obama decide que es momento de marcharse, imaginando que Inglaterra debe volver a su nación para arreglar todo lo que falta. Sin embargo, ella ha decidido quedarse aun en contra de todas las llamadas de atención que ello le significaría para los días venideros. Pero es que está cansada de toda esa vida. De trabajar los días festivos. De no poder tener un día tranquilo con su hijo ni poder abrir un obsequio en su compañía sin que no haya una llamada en el medio. Incluso el pequeño se molestaba cuando eso pasaba.

Faltan casi veinte minutos para que la media noche llegue. Alfred y ella descansan sobre el sofá frente a la chimenea, con las cortinas del gran ventanal abiertas para admirar la nieve y las luces que descansan sobre los árboles del patio delantero. Ambos han cambiado sus ropas elegantes por algo más cómodo como la pijama y Charlotte ha decidido borrar de sus labios todo rastro de labial.

Alfred piensa que es más bonita cuando no usa nada de maquillaje porque puede ver las pecas en sus mejillas.

—Es una pena que haya terminado así. Hillary me agrada —la voz de Charlotte se siente apagada detrás de la taza de chocolate—. Espero que te vaya bien.

—Yo también lo espero —Alfred ríe—. En caso de que no sea así, no permitas que use un peluquín ni me broncee demasiado.

De la boca de la inglesa sale algo que Alfred ha escuchado muy pocas veces. Su risa, como el trinar de un ave en la mañana, inunda sus oídos y su corazón se desborda cuando en sus pómulos se acumulan todas las pecas de sus mejillas. Charlotte recobra la compostura con una mano sobre sus labios.

—Oh, claro que voy a hacerlo. Quisiera verte de esa forma.

Alfred hace un gesto de cachorro bajo la lluvia con los ojos, y Charlotte lucha consigo misma para no extender sus manos y atraparlo en un abrazo. Carraspea en su lugar, escondiendo el rubor de sus mejillas detrás de la taza de chocolate, dando el último trago.

—¿Quieres una rebanada de pastel? Esta vez te juro que sabe bueno.

—No olvides el vino.

Cuando el norteamericano desaparece por el arco de la sala, Charlotte tira la manta y se aleja de la chimenea. Alfred vuelve con dos copas, el vino y dos platos con pastel en sus manos, maniobrando para que no caigan. El reloj en la pared marca dos minutos para la media noche. América vuelve a tomar su lugar a lado de Charlotte, esta vez, un poco más cerca de ella.

Ella se ha sentado en un taburete frente a la chimenea antes de que regresara, con sus pensamientos un poco más organizados. O eso hasta que su nariz aspira nuevamente el olor que se desprende de Alfred, con sus gentiles manos extendiéndole la copa con vino rosa y sus ojos mirándola con cariño, sin esconderse detrás de sus lentes. Charlotte siente una sopa de desastres naturales en el estómago.

—Feliz navidad, mi preciosa Charlotte —la voz de Alfred suena a pocos centímetros de ella—. Tengo un obsequio para ti.

Alfred entrega una caja pequeña a la rubia. La caja no es más grande que su palma y algo dentro de ella le dice que es una joya.

—Feliz navidad, querido Alfred —ella saca una caja un poco más grande, contenedora de un reloj lo bastante elegante y adornado con unos cuantos diamantes a su alrededor.

Sus copas chocan y por sus gargantas se desliza el líquido rosado. Alfred se llena de valentía y se acerca a Charlotte disimuladamente. Charlotte no hace nada por alejarse.

Frente a ellos, el hogar crepita con las maderas ardientes, algunas consumidas ya por el fuego. Alfred repara en algo sobre ambos escondidos entre la guirnalda navideña. Sus frutos, rojos y redondos, juegan con su mente en un debate interno entre si acercarse a ella y profanar sus delicados labios con la brutalidad de los propios o ignorar la tradición iniciada en tierras europeas.

Decide apostar por tomar sus manos.

— _"Si con mi mano he profanado tan celestial altar, perdóneme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso."_

La mirada sorprendida de Charlotte se posa sobre Alfred.

—" _El peregrino ha equivocado el sendero pese a que parece devoto. El palmero únicamente ha de besar las manos del santo."_

Finalmente toma una decisión y eleva sus manos hasta colocarlas detrás de su cuello. Su piel comienza a arder al entrar en contacto con las yemas de sus dedos. El verde de sus ojos se convierte en el color rojizo que han absorbido de la chimenea. Sus labios rosados se hunden bajo las perlas de sus dientes, como si el contacto con las manos del americano le quemara. Alfred entrecierra los ojos al mismo tiempo que se acerca a ella y con la punta de su nariz acaricia la línea de su mandíbula con delicadeza, como si apenas y quisiera tocarla. Charlotte deja que su piel sea consentida.

Alfred junta ambas frentes y fija sus ojos en los de ella, esbozando una temerosa sonrisa.

— _"¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?"_

— _"Los labios del peregrino son para orar."_

Charlotte pronuncia las palabras con cierto desdén, pero con el deseo de su boca ardiendo en el interior, picando la carne de sus labios.

— _"¡Oh, es una santa! Cambien pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Ore el labio y otórgueme lo que le pido."_

—" _El santo escucha con tranquilidad los ruegos."_

—" _Entonces, escúcheme tranquila mientras mis labios oran y los suyos me purifican."_

Alfred acerca su boca hasta sentir los labios de Charlotte debajo de los suyos. Se mueven lento y con miedo. Un beso que el norteamericano había soñado desde que pudo sentir sus labios sobre su mejilla una vez que enfermó y ella cuidó de él. Se separa con cuidado y con pena.

— _"En mis labios queda la huella de su pecado."_

Charlotte responde al diálogo con presteza y con la voz apenas en un hilo. Alfred sonríe.

— _"¿Del pecado de mis labios? Ellos se retractarán con otro beso."_

Esta vez, es Charlotte quien se adelanta y entre sus labios toma los del americano, disfrutando de cada roce, delicados como el tacto de una rosa.

Alfred sólo sonríe para sus adentros sin alejar sus labios de los de la inglesa. Si todas las navidades serán como esta, Alfred está dispuesto a recitarle todos los versos de sus obras favoritas sólo para obtener sus labios como recompensa.

* * *

 **Sin comentarios :v**


End file.
